1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to devices used to toss a tennis ball for an animal to fetch and, more particularly, to clips that secure such kinds of devices to the belt of a user.
Dog owners have long known how dogs love to play with tennis balls. They are easy for a dog to pick up off of the ground and to carry in its mouth.
However, when a tennis ball is returned (i.e., fetched by the dog) and the dog owner picks up the ball to toss it again, it often is wet from saliva in the dog""s mouth. This is unpleasant.
Also, there is a desire for dog owners to be able to throw a tennis ball even further away but this is difficult to accomplish do to the light weight of the tennis ball.
To satisfy these needs devices have been created to aid in picking up the tennis ball and in throwing it. One such type of device is called a xe2x80x9cCHUCKITxe2x80x9d and is manufactured by xe2x80x9cCanine Hardware Inc.xe2x80x9d. This company has a website at xe2x80x9cWWW.CHUCKIT.COMxe2x80x9d.
This device well satisfies the above problems yet it itself is long, resembling a curved stick having a handle at one end and a scoop for holding a tennis ball at the remaining end.
The user must presently carry this device with him. No method is provided of attaching it to the user.
In order to provide a device that can aid in carrying the xe2x80x9cCHUCKITxe2x80x9d, several problems must be overcome.
First, as the device is used, it is whipped at high speed. Therefore, any clip that is attached thereto must be retained in position.
Second, as the device is used, its shaft flexes. Therefore, any clip that is attached thereto must not substantially interfere with the ability of the device to properly function.
Third, as the device is used, it must be available for instant use. Therefore, any clip that is attached thereto must secure the device to the user quickly and easily and it must also provide a way for the user to remove the device from such securement equally as fast.
Fourth, as the device itself is inexpensive, it is not realistic to expect the user to pay a great deal for a clip to attach the device to the user. Accordingly, the clip must be both inexpensive and easy to manufacture so that it can be inexpensively offered for sale.
Accordingly there exists today a need for a clip that can quickly and easily allow a user of a CHUCKIT to attach the device to the user and remove it for instant use as desired.
Clearly, such an apparatus is both useful and desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Clips are, in general, known. However, while the structural arrangements of the above known types of devices, at first appearance, may have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a clip for a ball-throwing device that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide a clip for a ball-throwing device that is easy to manufacture.
Another object of the invention is to provide a clip for a ball-throwing device that is inexpensive to purchase.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a clip for a ball-throwing device that is detachably-attachable with respect to a CHUCKIT.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a clip for a ball-throwing device that includes a method useful in retaining it to the CHUCKIT when the CHUCKIT is being used to toss a tennis ball.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide a clip for a ball-throwing device that does not interfere with the effective use of the CHUCKIT.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide a clip for a ball-throwing device that is easy to attach and remove from an article of clothing worn by a user.
Briefly, a clip for a ball-throwing device that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a main body portion that is adapted to match the contour of an upper portion of a shaft of a CHUCKIT. The main body portion includes an opening running along its longitudinal length, the opening being of sufficient width to permit placing the clip over a lower portion of the shaft. The clip is then slid upward along the length of the shaft until its contour begins to match that of the shaft and resistance to its movement begins to increase. An additional urging of the clip along the shaft allows a protrusion on the clip to engage with a recess in the shaft, thereby securing the clip to shaft. An arcuate portion extends from the main body portion of the clip for a predetermined distance. The arcuate portion includes a first segment that is disposed slightly away from the shaft and which then curves back toward the shaft until it makes contact with the shaft at a second segment and then curves away from the shaft and terminates at a third segment thereof. The third segment of the clip is placed over a belt or pocket lip and as the CHUCKIT is urged closer toward the belt or pocket, the clip engages with the belt of pocket to hold the CHUCKIT in place. To use the CHUCKIT, a force is applied in an opposite direction to remove it and the clip that remains attached thereto from the pocket or belt.